As is known, in a handheld device which includes a number of electronic components providing a variety of functionalities, electromagnetic fields which are generated by the components can affect the functioning of other such components. This problem is particularly acute in a handheld device because, due to space limitations, a relatively large number of electronic components typically are mounted in the housing of the device in close proximity to each other.
The housing of the device typically includes a main housing portion, in which most of the components are located, and a cap portion, in which certain components are located. The cap portion may include, for example, a WAN antenna and a scanner module, or imager. Depending on the user's requirements, however, different WAN antennas may be used in particular handheld devices, e.g., to meet a particular user's specifications. Similarly, it may be necessary to use a variety of scanner modules or imagers in different handheld devices, which are manufactured for different customers respectively having different requirements. However, detuning of the WAN antenna sometimes results when the scanner module is incompatible with the WAN antenna. Costs are then incurred in retuning the WAN antenna.